


The Evening Star's Journey Through Tyria

by StariWolfe



Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Shenanigans, listen i know there's a lot of to be added but it's gonna be a long ass story ok, to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22655806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StariWolfe/pseuds/StariWolfe
Summary: Vesper and friends' journey through Tyria and the story of Guild Wars 2, from the very beginning.
Relationships: to be added as they appear - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	The Evening Star's Journey Through Tyria

**Author's Note:**

> Gonna warn y'all now, this is gonna be a long ass story.
> 
> I'm writing this to get my lore and timelines straight while also practicing my writing so i can eventually branch out and start original content. I hope y'all enjoy the ride <3

It’d been a long time since Vesper had been to Divinity’s Reach. And now here she was on the path back to the city that was her old home.

Gods, how long had it been? She was a pirate for years, and obviously she couldn’t go back to the city with a bounty on her head; she didn’t want to spend the rest of her life behind bars. And a hefty bounty was upon her shoulders since she was the feared corsair known as Astra Mare.

But that was a life left behind, now. She wanted no slaughter of innocent lives, only adventure and treasure, which her captain did not agree with. She and her friends had left, only for him to attack Vesper on their way out. Her newly healed left eye, and the eyepatch that covered it, were souvenirs from that fight.

Her departure from the pirate life was exactly why she was headed back to Divinity’s Reach, and why she had so much gold in her pouch. She was going to pay off her bounty and start anew with her friends, and have nothing to do with the rest of the world. Maybe they’d become adventurers who’d explore new regions or farmers with a plethora of animals and crops…

Or maybe she’d stab a centaur in the heart as it was trying to attack her, which is actually what she did.

That was odd. From what she remembered, centaurs were rarely so close to the city. Had that changed? Was there a centaur camp closer now? As she grew closer to Shaemoor village, it was quite clear that that wasn’t the case. The centaurs were attacking the town!

...Well, that wasn’t ideal. She’d hoped she’d be more inconspicuous coming into town, but she couldn’t just let the centaurs run rampant, could she? Hopefully, with her hair cut short and a new eyepatch, no one would recognize her. As she grew closer to the inn of the town, she heard a Seraph sergeant speaking with a soldier.

“The captain needs reinforcements at the garrison, sir!”

“We can’t spare anyone! Captain Thackeray will be alright, he always is!”

Oh, joy. Captain Logan Thackeray. Vesper admired the man for his dedication to queen and country, but all too often his duties led him to contend with pirates, too. And naturally, the two had crossed blades multiple times.

“But sir, the centaurs-” Vesper strode forward as the soldier started speaking again.

“I’ll go help. The garrison, right?” The two Seraph regarded her for a moment, and Vesper feared that they’d recognize her. She breathed a sigh of relief as the sergeant nodded.

“Yes, that’s the place. Gods bless you, stranger.” Vesper nodded, and started on her way to the garrison, felling centaurs along the way. She saw other non-Seraph warriors fighting centaurs on the way to the garrison, which lifted her spirits; apparently she wasn’t the only volunteer.

She reached the gate of the garrison just as they opened the gates. She gathered from the various yelling Seraph that the centaurs were sending wave after wave on the other gate, and Logan was calling everyone to him to defend the opposite gate. Vesper could see beyond the small crowd that there was a massive amount of centaurs on the way. This wasn’t a time to worry about being inconspicuous. This was an emergency.

She rushed to the gate to join the fray, and in her haste, she ended up right beside Logan. She hoped he wouldn’t recognize her as he gave himself a moment to see who his comrade was.

“Wait a minute, I know you!” Oh no. “You’re Astra Mare! What do you think you’re doing coming-”

“Unimportant, look out!” Vesper grabbed Logan and pulled him to the side, narrowly saving him from a Tamini arrow. “And for your information, I don’t go by that anymore. Astra Mare is dead, as far as I’m concerned. My name is Vesper, pleased to meet you.” She pulled her bow from her back and fired, catching an unfortunate centaur right between the eyes.

“How could you be dead when you’re standing right here!?” He stabbed a Tamini who had gotten too close, then pulled his blade back from the body and prepared to strike another. “The hell are you doing back in Kryta? And why are you here killing centaurs?”

“Oh, lighten up, shield boy, I’m not here to cause trouble.” Another shot, another centaur down. Her aim was always deadly. “If it bothers you that much, I’m here to pay off my bounty. I’ve left the pirate life behind.”

“You? Not a pirate anymore? I’ll believe it when I see it!” Another swing of the sword, another Tamini fell.

“I’ll show you when all this is over if you’ll give me a chance. It’s too bad you don’t trust me; we make a fairly solid team!” She winked, but there was no way he saw it. She forgot about the eyepatch.

“Spare me the banter! I’m taking you in when this is-” He was interrupted by the centaur leader joining the fray. He gritted his teeth. “Alright, Astra, you can prove yourself now! Let’s take him down!”

“Aye aye! And that’s _Vesper_ to you!” She drew her dagger and pistol, ready to strike.

The two faced the Modniir chief, fighting their hardest to take him down. While Logan kept him distracted, Vesper would attack him from the sides or the back with her dagger and pistol. The two nearly had him down when he pulled back and headed for the hill beyond the garrison. Vesper began to give chase, but Logan held his arm out to stop her.

“Hold it, Vivi, something isn’t right. He’s summoning something!” Vesper gave him a look of ‘are you serious’ after getting her name wrong, to which he stuttered and tried to correct himself, and then looked to the field. The chieftain had summoned two giant elemental hands and looked as if he was trying to bring down the whole garrison. 

“It’s _Vesper_ , and we’d better take that down and fast, or the garri is gone!” She ran out and immediately began attacking one of the giant hands, knocking away rocks and debris to try and bring it down. She heard Logan behind her shouting encouragement to herself and the others as he kept the remaining centaurs from attacking them.

“If we take the hands down, it’ll all fall apart! Give it all you’ve got, Veronica!”

“VESPER! Seriously, soldier man, it’s not that hard!” At least he was trying, she thought.

Sure enough, rock after rock was torn away, and one hand fell. Vesper immediately jumped to work on the other hand, which was falling apart much quicker after its counterpart was no longer helping. She was so blinded by battle fury that she didn’t notice the elemental charging energy as it fell. She stood before what was left of it victoriously.

“Hah! That’ll teach you to mess with me!” She still didn’t notice that it wasn’t done yet.

“Wait, Violet! It’s not dead yet, I think it’s going to explode!” Logan called. Vesper turned to him, an annoyed look on her face.

“For the love of the Six, Logan, my name is-” She wasn’t able to finish her sentence before her instincts kicked in, as she finally felt the powerful magic behind her. She started running back towards Logan, but before she got far, the elemental exploded, sending Vesper flying forward. She hit the ground with a thud, pain shooting through her as her head collided with the ground.

The last thing she remembered before she blacked out was Logan running towards her, a panicked look on his face.

The first thing Vesper was aware of was pain.

Horrible, terrible, nauseating pain. Her head was absolutely pounding. What had happened to her? She remembered Captain Thackeray running towards her...

She awoke with a jolt, opening her eyes briefly before closing them again; she’d hurt her head by opening them so quickly. She remembered now; the elemental, the centaurs, Logan…

“Whoa, easy there!”

She opened her eyes again, slowly this time, to see a priestess tending to her. The woman placed a hand on Vesper’s forehead, and she felt a cooling sensation pass through her body, alleviating most of the pain. Healing magic, she assumed.

“Where am I? The centaurs…” She asked the priestess. She’d really like to know the rest of the story.

“An inn in Shaemoor. Captain Thackeray brought you here himself; he said you’d saved us. You’ve been unconscious for three days.”

“Three days? Oh, bloody hell.” She covered her face with one hand, trying to sort out her thoughts. At least she wasn’t in jail, but her friends must be worried sick.

“Yes, I know. But you’ve made a full recovery, and have even had a few visitors. A lady norn with white hair and blue star tattoos, a blue sylvari, a noblewoman with violet hair, and a nobleman, as well.”

“Well, that helps some of my worries. Let’s see, the norn is Nocte, the sylvari...that’d be Luna, and the lady with the violet hair would be Kori. As for the nobleman…” She took a second to think. What nobleman knew her? Kori was the only one she really contacted after she joined the pirates, but thinking about it now, “it must’ve been Faren, he was a good friend of mine before I left the city. He and Kori are still friends, I think. I can’t believe he remembers me.”

“It was definitely Lord Faren, and he was worried sick. Going on and on about how his old friend can’t die before her triumphant return to Divinity’s Reach. Oh, that reminds me.” The priestess reached onto a table beside her, grabbing an envelope addressed to Vesper and a sheet of paper with some sort of writing on it. She handed Vesper the letter for her and began reading the other paper.

“‘By the orders of Queen Jennah and Captain Logan Thackeray, the pirate formerly known as Astra Mare has been hereby pardoned of all past crimes for her exemplary performance defending the garrison and Village of Shaemoor.’ This letter was passed to all priests, soldiers and Seraph. Seems you’ve made some waves, Miss Vesper.” The aforementioned former pirate held her face in her hands. She wanted _no waves_ when she’d arrived, and yet here she was.

“Oh joy, just what I wanted. At least you called me by the right name; Captain Thackeray went through three wrong names. Don’t know if he ever got it right.”

“Vesper was the name he told me. Is that correct?”

“Aye, seems he did get it right, finally.”

“He did say that he didn’t know your full name, so he couldn’t use it in the statement. If it’s alright, may I have your name?”

“You can’t have it, but I’ll tell you what it is. Vesper Aequorea.”

“Vesper Aequorea...a fine name. The people will be happy to know the name of their savior. The Captain asked me not to spread your alias.”

“I’ll have to thank him. But uh...what do you mean by ‘savior?’” She tilted her head. She doubted anyone would think of her as anything other than a public menace.

“I told you, yes? He said you saved us, as in the garrison and the village. The townsfolk of here and the city proper have taken to calling you ‘The Hero of Shaemoor.’”

Oh, bloody hells. This was not going according to plan.

“I’ll give you some time to rest and read that letter. Once you’re feeling well enough to leave, you may want to see if you could help the citizenry. They’d feel better knowing their hero is out there helping people.” The priestess gave Vesper a quick bow before standing and making her way out of the room, leaving Vesper sitting up on the bed, staring at the envelope in her hand.

She sighed.

“What in all of the hells have I gotten myself into?”

**Author's Note:**

> you have no idea, vess. you have no idea.


End file.
